ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed
Need for Speed is the second episode of Ben 10'000(series) 'Plot' On the way to a baseball game, Ben meets a thief speedster, Mike Barns, who is even faster than the new omnitrix enhanced XLR8. Ben must figure out how to catch up with Mike, before he makes a mistake. 'Recap' Ben and Grandpa Max are walking to a baseball game, Ben tells him how he likes his new omnitrix. Ben goes to buy the tickets while Max waits, when suddenly, a truck goes haywire and heads towards Max. Ben checks to see if people are looking and transforms into the new enhanced XLR8, now with white stripes on upper arms, and blue on legs and arms, replaced with white. As XLR8 heads for Max, he sees someone, moving at super speed, pass by and grab Max, sets him down, and speeds off. XLR8 reverts to Ben and checks on Max. Max thanks him, but Ben sais it wasn't him. Max finds out his wallet is gone. Ben and Gwen track the last places the cards were used, and it was at a hotel. Ben transforms into XLR8 and speeds to the hotel. In the hotel room, XLR8 finds a backpack filled with money, jewels, and credit cards, each with a different I.D. The speedster walks in and grabs the bag. XLR8 reverts to Ben, and tells him he can't let him take that stuff. The speedster replies with his name, Mike Barns, and sais "I'll be gone before you can even blink". Ben activates the omnitrix, ready to transform and replies saying, "I don't know I can blink pretty fast". Ben transforms into XLR8 again, Mike speeds off, XLR8 rushes behind him. Mike stops by a dock, XLR8 is in inch from getting him, when Mike speeds over the water to the city across the ocean, ten times faster than XLR8. Ben heads home, where his mother tells him his friend is here, confusing Ben. Ben sees Mike eating at a table filled with food, Mike asks him what took him so long. Ben grabs the phone, when he looks back up, all the food is gone, eaten by Mike in a the blink of an eye. They go in the backyard, and talk. Ben asks Mike how he got so fast. Mike tells him he was running home when there was a flash of light and he fell unconscious, when he woke up he was able to move like no one else. Mike asks Ben about the transformation. Ben tells him about the omnitrix. Ben turns around and Mike speeds away and back to Ben's house. ben turns around and sees Mike has an MP3 player. Ben asks him where he got those and Mike replies that it doesn't matter. Ben tells him that, yes, it does and that he cant go around stealing. Mike tells him that they have gifts and they need to use them. Ben replies, telling him that, he does plan to use them, but for a better reason. As Ben tries to grab him, Mike speeds off. Ben has Gwen track Mike's energy. Meanwhile, Mike meats up with a black market dealer planning to sell a jewel. The dealer knocks Mike out and takes the bag. XLR8 shows up and reverts to Ben and checks on Mike. The dealer orders his men to grab Ben, but Ben turns to Four Arms and knocks all the men away. The dealer grabs a laser and tries to blast Four Arms, but He hits the omnitrix symbol and turns to the new enhanced Wild Mutt, now with stripes, the symbol on face, and a tail, and dodges the laser. Wild Mutt tackles the man and chews up the laser. Mike wakes up and apologizes to Ben. As the cops arrive, Ben and Mike leave. At Ben's house, Mike apologizes to Ben again. Mike tells Ben, "You can come with me". Ben replies, "Or you can stay". Mike sais if Ben can catch he'll think about it. Ben transforms into XLR8 and they speed off. While running, Mike turns around, running backwards, still faster than XLR8. Mike waves goodbye, turns back around, and speeds off out of sight, with XLR8 running at his fastest. XLR8 reverts to Ben, knowing XLR8 wont be able to catch up to Mike in a million years. Category:Episodes